


Undercover and Underdressed

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Lapdance, M/M, Pacifist Good Ending, Post-Canon, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: As more and more civilians in Detroit die because of red ice, Gavin Reed finds what appears to be the epicenter of the whole operation. Can our asshole detective and his sassy robot partner find a way to stop this tragedy?当越来越多的底特律市民死于红冰的时候，盖文·李德找到了这整个案件的中心关键点。我们的混球警探和他的时髦仿生人可以找到方法去阻止这场悲剧上演吗？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undercover and Underdressed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236094) by [JefferyHeyJeffery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JefferyHeyJeffery/pseuds/JefferyHeyJeffery). 



> 作者将900称作Nines，btw，我很喜欢这个作者awww

阅读愉快

 

 

Chapter-1 Kinky Boots

 

盖文·李德盯着他那个亮度过高的电脑屏幕，看着屏幕上那些更多关于傻蛋吸食过多红冰的报道。当然，盖文作为一个烟瘾十足的大酒鬼，他可以理解这些自我毁灭式的行为。但是倘若是说红冰的话？这些狗屎就是用安卓的蓝血以及氢氯酸制成的。

他嫌恶的皱起了自己的鼻子，这真的是日了狗的恶心，毋庸置疑的。平民窟里的人们死于心脏病、中风、癫痫发作，甚至是直接的大脑衰竭。现在有越来越多的自杀事件在底特律上演，药物促发了足够多的非理智性思考，以至于把从桥上纵身一跃这个举动都变得似乎是一个不错的选择。

盖文叹了口气，向后倚靠在椅子上。他热爱他的工作，这也毋庸置疑的，但是现在这所有的一切看起来都毫无意义。尽管DPD已经尽到了最大的努力，可是关于红冰的产量以及销售量却没有相应的下降。恰恰相反的是其呈现快速的增长。仿生人的叛乱在这座城市里疯狂开展，并且毒品贩子似乎在骚乱中蓬勃发展。该死的蟑螂们。

盖文在椅子上扭动了下身子，看向了他的搭档。Nines就是一坨狗屎，但是至少他会做一些好喝到日天的咖啡。不幸的是，这名安卓并不在他的办公桌处，同样的也没有出现在盖文的视线内。盖文感觉到莫名的生气，且十分的不满。他猜想他要不得不等到这个垃圾罐头回来才能得到他的咖啡。

将他的注意力再次投回在电脑上，盖文轻轻地揉了揉眼睛，并且尝试着将这些吸毒者的零散信息拼凑起来去寻找之间的共同点，不包含显而易见的低收入以及失业的因素。这大部分人都是男性，年龄范围从刚二十岁到接近于四十岁不等——年龄上限不高的大多数原因是使用者在开始吸毒不久后都不会活很久。

他又开始对使用者死亡的地点进行另外的进一步研究。当盖文注意到一个诡异的事件的时候，他的眉毛都拧在了一块。他之前肯定漏掉了些什么愚蠢的东西……

当一咖啡杯放在他面前的时候，盖文轻微的跳起了一下。他抬起了头望向那正顶着架愚蠢的大身躯幽幽的逼近他的Nines。当他看向盖文正在看的东西的时候，安卓就如同往常一般的坚忍禁欲。

Nines向后退了几步并且将他的双臂交叠放在胸前，这个动作使得在他薄薄的夹克下的人造三角肌以及二头肌更加呼之欲出。但是盖文并没有注意到这一点，压根就没有，他为什么会觉得一个罐头很性感？这真的是太诡异荒谬了。闭嘴。

安卓将其目光投向盖文，在他冷灰色的眼睛之上一条眉毛拱形向上挑起，“你有什么新发现吗？”

盖文的嘴唇抹开出一缕他标志性的、自鸣得意的傻笑，“当然，我认为我刚刚就发现了。”他从他的办公桌前站了起来，走到了附近一面挂着地图的墙上。他在地图上指了指死者被发现的地区，“这些地区之间有什么共同点？”

Nines多余的挪动了下他的脚到盖文身边，然后耸了耸肩膀，“它们都是贫民窟？”

盖文翻了一个白眼，他的嘴唇依旧维持着微笑。在他操蛋的一生之中，能有一次成为某事件的主导者的感觉真的是太好了。“好吧，那也算。但是还有其他的吗？看看这里。”

盖文抓起一支红色的记号笔在地图上画出了一个小点，“你知道这里是哪里吗？”

当Nines看向那个地区的时候，他的LED灯闪烁成黄色。他的眼睛微微瞪大，“伊甸园夜总会。”

盖文笑的更加开心了，“对了！所有的这些人，他们都是在距离夜总会不到一英里的地方身亡的。”他兴奋的敲着墙上的地图，“这就是案件的中心！这就是我们调查的方向。在那里工作的安卓，要么有可能是被强迫放弃蓝血，要么是自愿给的。这个地方可能就是各式各样罪犯的桃色温床，显而易见的是——除了卖淫。他们依旧没有在所有地方安装摄像头……他妈的，为什么我们不早点想到这一点？”

Nines的嘴角微微的向上翘起，他感到愉悦，并且盖文控制不住自己将这句话完完整整的听了进去，“干得漂亮，警探。”

==============

这一对向队长福勒展示了他们最新的调查结果，前者盯着他桌子上的地图，眼睛在地图上的地点之间来回移动，就好像是在检查这份结果的真实性。他小幅度地点了点头，同时用手轻轻地拍打着椅子上的把手。

福勒看向盖文，老男人日常的愁眉苦脸仍旧紧贴在他的脸上，但是不知怎么其现在看起来更能够令人接受，且出人意料的暖心。“小子们，我认为你们的确找到了些什么。”

“谢谢你，先生——”Nines开始说道，只是被福勒所打断了。

“看着，这有可能就是中心点，但是我们得要对其保持警惕和小心。如果贩毒者真的是在伊甸园俱乐部，那么我们就没有必要全副武装的出现以至于把他们给吓跑。盖文，RK900，我想要你们两个去做卧底。”

盖文冷笑道，“你想要我跟这个傻逼机器人在外面闲逛一整天？”

队长投向盖文的目光再一次地变得强硬，所有的温柔都被一种难以忍受的愤怒所替代，“我想要你找到这些罪犯，并且你只需要做的就是把他们给打倒。如果这对于你来说任务太过于艰巨的话，我会重新分配人员。明白了吗？”

“明白，警官。”盖文小声嘟哝道，选择看向地板而不是直视他的上司。

“你是什么意思，李德？”

真他娘愚蠢的福勒。真他娘傻蛋的元气之旅。

这一次盖文抬高了他的声音，并且抬起自己的脑袋。他想要让恶意滚开自己的字词-但是失败了，“我说好的，长官。”

福勒冷哼了一声，“李德，你可以离开了。RK900，留在这里。”

盖文注意到安卓的小眼睛在咕噜转动，“是Nines。”他的声音足够大，以至于人们能够轻而易举的听见，但是这绝对可以被归类为小声嘟哝。

警探控制不住自己傻笑起来。

福勒撅起了他的嘴唇，“What？”这个人已经完全被激怒了，而盖文不得不用手来掩盖他越来越嚣张的笑容。

安卓用一系列完美而又流畅的动作拉直了他的领带，“我有称呼的，叫做Nines。我希望你用此称呼我而不是用我的模型序号。”

队长气的咬牙切齿，并且还有嘶嘶的冷气声从嘴里冒出，他捏了一下鼻梁，“那么，Nines，你留在这里。而盖文，我认为我告诉过你给我从我的办公室里滚出去。”

盖文无所谓的耸了耸肩，然后走回到他的办公桌上。他偶尔抬头看向福勒的玻璃办公室，去看看Nines到底是怎么一回事。队长全程坐在他的座位上，所以盖文将其当做了一个好兆头。福勒的脸曾多次出现在盖文的面前，这已经足够让警探知道他们的上司此时此刻气爆了。他思考了一小会，发觉这个塑料罐头并不是故意去惹怒那么多人，他只是找不到一个合乎逻辑常理的理由或像是那样的狗屎玩意。

仿生人真的很奇怪。

盖文自顾自的轻微耸了耸肩，紧接着再次转向他的电脑。他注意到了他的咖啡，现在已经变冷了。无论怎么说，咖啡因就是咖啡因。他试探性的啜饮了一口。

……妈的，Nines煮的是些好咖啡。

================

几分钟之后，安卓从福勒的办公室里走了出来。他走向盖文的办公桌，“我得立即开始高效地执行卧底任务。队长说你从今晚晚些时候开始。”

盖文呻吟了一句，“加班吗？太棒了。”

Nines露出了调侃性质的笑容，“你是在担心如果我不用勺子来喂你咖啡的话，你今晚会醒不过来吗？”

盖文弹了他一下，“晚点见，垃圾罐头。”

Nines走开了，肩膀上扛着一个有和平的标志的榜牌，“晚点见，肉袋。”

盖文不敢相信这个塑料警察是有多么的粗鲁无礼。

=================

盖文都不敢相信他是多么的想念那个塑料警察。

并不是说盖文会自己去承认那一点。

几小时后，盖文在十分钟内第五次想尽脑汁的去完成他的书面工作。他已经完成了一半，如果他想要做的比这更多的话，他会遭到诅咒的。这真的是太无聊了，他甚至想跟着他的转椅一起转来转去。他明白这是违反他的职业道德标准的，可是他感觉他就要死了。

每个人的手头上看起来都像是有工作去做。即便是康纳和汉克外出调查一些什么东西都要比他这些书面工作有趣得多。

盖文怀念Nines在身边用古老的模因以及猫咪视频来打扰他的时日。在历经大量的交往实验之后，盖文知道了仿生人最为喜欢的东西就是可爱的猫咪们。同时令他感到惊讶的是，安卓的软肋是毛球，但是嘿，如果这个东西能让他放下工作超过五分钟的话，盖文会觉得这就是一场胜利。

在那么一刹那他想要通过看些视频来消耗时间，但是如果他自己一个人看的话，他很有可能就会睡着。这些东西真的只有Nines感到有趣。有时候安卓还会努力去控制住自己对小猫咪们的迷恋，他总会以失败告终，但是盖文觉得重要的是他的努力尝试——他的努力尝试可比其他任何小猫咪要他妈的可爱有趣得多。

盖文大声的打了一个呵欠，狗日的，他累了。

他做了一个深呼吸然后从他的办公桌前站了起来，高举双臂来拉伸自己的后背。盖文走进了休息室并且为他自己做了一杯咖啡。

喝了一口感觉自己就像是在吃屎。

“yeah, 狗日的。”

=======================

盖文真的不喜欢像伊甸园这样的夜总会。它们是可悲的。那些实在找不到人来做爱的人就会他妈的来到这些地方，来将自己的老二变得湿哒哒。法律对此也无能为力，因为仿生人们压根就不是人类。  
即便是现在，在革命之后，仿生人们依旧不能享受到他们所应有的，来源于政府的关注。当然，在和Nines绑定之前，盖文会觉得有关于仿生人权利的概念说法实在是荒谬可笑。当革命发生的时候，他站在了历史道路上错误的一边，他就是一个废物。但无论怎么说，这些都是过去。人会改变的。

现在这个性交易让他感觉到火冒三丈。这些仿生人被以又肮脏又便宜的价格买下用来过夜，并且盖文感觉到他们的薪水——或者用任何政治上正确的词语来形容性爱仿生人——少的令人窒息。

盖文做了一个深呼吸，然后离开了他的车。外面正在下雨，这个城市有什么时候不在他妈的下雨的吗？他走向俱乐部，地上一滩滩的积水倒映着俱乐部那恶俗的粉色光芒，即便是距离俱乐部还有20英尺他都能听见重低音音乐，并且可以从他的脚底部感觉得到。

推开俱乐部的大门，这里面真的是太热了。即便是他穿着一件老旧的Maverick T恤也这么觉得；他露出手臂上巨大的蛇样纹身，并且他希望这会足够分散人们的注意力，以让人们难以通过从他鼻梁上的伤疤来认出他。

这里面十分湿热。每一样东西都散发着一种由漂白粉和除味剂混合而成的恶臭。巨响的EDM音乐钻入他的脑袋，以至于让盖文觉得他不能好好地听见自身的独立思考。

几个邋遢的人样在俱乐部里四处晃悠，贪婪的盯着玻璃墙后面摆着姿势的男孩和女孩。盖文叹了口气，并且在思考他们要怎么在这该死的地方找到毒贩，而在这里的每个人都直截了当的拒绝去看向其他人。如果他现在走向任何一个人去询问有关于红冰的事情，毋庸置疑的是这会引人注意。

他朝着俱乐部的更深处走去，路过了好一些他控制不住自己为其感到难过的仿生人。他们努力的让自己的收支相平衡，但是那一定有更好的方法。只是……只是对于每个人来说，像是这样去出卖自己的身体本身就是错误的。无论是对于最低收入者而言，还是其他任何人。

他进入到俱乐部另外一个主要的展览区，这里距离入口仅仅只有几步之遥。在这里有更多的舞者，有更大的盒子，同时在玻璃房间里有一根长钢管。

在这里有不少同样模板的仿生人，这其中有许多应该是在革命前就这在这里，并且还决定继续这么做下去。但是这里也有他之前调查崔西案件时候，从未见过的新型号。

一个淡蓝色眼睛，米金色头发的男性仿生人。

一个深色皮肤，眼睛碧绿，头发乌黑的女性仿生人。

另一个家伙在他小小的玻璃房子里跳着钢管舞，对于其他的型号而言，这家伙看起来更加高大。他深黑色的头发散落在他那双钢灰色的眼睛前，与他瓷白色的面庞显得十分和谐。当他在钢管上旋转自己的时候，手臂会有力量的弯曲；而这一切都在色情且深刻的向人们展示着他的力量以及灵活——

等下。

他妈的给我等下。

他头发上的那一小撮的毛？那一小撮完美的毛还不完美的掉落在他的脸上？还有那双操蛋的灰色眼睛？

那么这么说的话，要么就是Nines，要么就是其他RK900被困在了这该死的钢管舞展示里。但无论如何，盖文都要去询问他。

其他一些混球似乎也对这个安卓抱有极大的乐趣，正打算只从他好看的外表上将其购买下来，但是盖文粗鲁的推开了一个大家伙。那个人愤怒的叫着并且将一只胖乎乎的手放在了盖文的肩膀上，“滚开，这个家伙是我的，去别的地方找你自己的玩具。”

盖文猛地打掉了这一只手，且一言不发的将这个仿生人给买了下来，在此过程看都没有看那个男的一眼。

玻璃门慢慢打开，RK900从里头走了出来，他的脸上挂着愉悦的表情，“是我的荣幸遇见你——”

盖文抓住这个安卓朝着最近的空房间走去，刚才的那个男子看起来被此震惊了一秒钟，紧接着他开始重重的朝着盖文走去，“嘿！你他妈的给我等一下——”

盖文在那个废物的面前猛地将门给带上并且上了锁。

安卓的脸扭曲成一个熟悉的皱眉，“卧槽？盖文？”

是的，这就是Nines。并且Nines正踩着一双四英尺高的高跟鞋。正因为如此他才该死的比其他正常的人整整高出了两个头……

他身上穿着短裤，并且还是弹力紧身衣，其套在Nines的身上真他妈的好看，尤其是他的屁股。为什么会这样？是因为全世界都憎恶盖文，并且也不在乎盖文是否会在工作中变得笨手笨脚。

他无精打采的坐在床上，因为他现在最不需要干的事情就是让那个穿着浮夸的罐头知道，此时此刻他身上那件小衣服对盖文产生了什么影响。

Nines的身上只是除了袖口以及小领带之外，还有一条短裤以及一双低跟鞋。

Nines一如既往地怒视着盖文，就好像发生这一切都是理所当然的，就好像他现在穿着的是日常制服而不是一平方英尺的衣服。“很明显的是，那个将要把我租下的人是一个红冰吸食者！如果不是你像一个白痴冲过来，我可能就从他的嘴里得到了正确的讯息！”

这……这对于盖文来讲是一个冲击。他抬眼看向安卓且眯起了眼睛，微微皱起眉头，“上帝啊，Nine色！即便是这样那又怎么样，你只会让他操你然后从他嘴里套出些讯息吗？”

Nine色将他的手放在了他自己的臀部上，并且更为托出了他的胸肌；而他伸展胸部的时候，这显得其更为该死的性感。盖文依旧尝试着让自己不要去关注这些，但是目前为止他彻彻底底的失败了。Nines抱怨道，“我一直打算去做一些必要的事情来得到更多关于这个案件的细节，如果这种事件可以用非暴力的方式来解决的话，那就是最好的选择。你刚刚的所作所为是毫无逻辑且非理性的。如此之快暴露我的身份是不利于案件的推动的。”

盖文不敢相信安卓所说的一切，脑海里想到当时他搭档执行任务速度之早……为了任务所以他就可以不加思考的准备去出卖自己的肉体……“操你的！Nines！这不仅仅只是为了套取线索！”

“那又是为了什么？开导我，警探。”话语最后那部分如此的冷漠和恶毒，Nines十分的生气，盖文也快要气炸了。这个安卓，虽然肌肉发达且巧舌如簧，但是他似乎并不明白性的第一操蛋含义，或者，至少，他不知道性的含义。

“听着，Nines，我不知道你平日在空闲时间他妈的会做些什么，但是由我目前所知道的……你还是一个该死的处男，对吧？你不能够就像是那样走出去然后把那狗屎第一次给卖了，okay？你就像是忍者身体里的迷你坦克一样，当然你执行任务的时间可以用来花在去做……做一些比这更有意义的事情！”他指了指Nines身上的衣服以及他们附近的房间。

Nines朝着盖文露出一个糟糕且勉强的微笑，那是一个暗黑的、难以预料的且反常的笑容，这让盖文坐立不安。安卓皱起了眉头，“你不觉得现在跟我讲所谓美德的你，比其他任何人要更为虚伪的不止一点吗？”他淡色的眼睛向下望着盖文的裆部，紧接着抬眼。这一小小的举动却足以让警探记住安卓从来都没有像他所想象的那样无知。

盖文用一只手捂住了自己的脸，发出了一声沮丧的呻吟，“这不是关于我本人是否变得愚笨的问题，而是关于你的，okay？老实地说，你真的能够接受跟这些恶心的家伙一起睡觉却只是单纯的为了套取线索信息吗？如果能的话，那他妈的棒极了。我他妈的为什么要关心你啊？如果你想要以牺牲你的尊严为代价去了解和学习到一样或者是两样东西，那你他妈的就去啊。”

“你现在坐在这里，告诉我我应该为我完成自己的任务感到耻辱？你又知道什么？操你的，李德。现在如果你不介意的话，我帮助你来解决这个案子，你什么都不用做。并且我建议你就这么做。”

他改变了前进的方向，然后转身向门口走去。

“等下！Nines！”盖文呼唤道，但是安卓连头都没有转过去一下。

盖文感觉到他的心脏就要从他的胸腔里跳了出来，或者是已经停止跳动了。

他非常的担心。然而他自己却不愿意去承认，但是他是真的操蛋的非常担心那个安卓，那个想要努力去包罗万象，可却又一无所知的安卓。

盖文知道这就是一场闹剧，而他也明白Nines在这里所做的一切只是暂时的。但是他就是抑制不住内心疯狂增长的恐惧。

他阅读了那些经常被人们所忽略的报告。在报复性犯罪之中，仿生人们会被破坏或者是被肢解，或者是被连环杀人狂魔给盯上。操，到底是从什么时候开始，人类会自然而然的因为受害者的血液是蓝色的而感到宽慰以及解脱。而倘若受害者的血是红色的话，同样的事情就值得变成一场悲剧。

如果蓝血不是在几个小时之后就会消失的话。

眼不见就心不烦。如此之多的仿生人在数据之中迷失了方向，紧接着落入了系统的裂缝之中，最后永远的消失了。

盖文只要一想到在某个地方，对于某人而言，Nines只是另外一个RK900，只是另外一个可以用来做任何事情然后就可以扔掉的仿生人；盖文就感觉自己的勇气被这个想法所扭曲磨灭了。

盖文怀着满腔的尴尬以及愧疚，立刻冲到Nines身旁。他紧紧地抓住了安卓的手腕，不想让他从这个房间出去。

不想让他被其他人所利用。不想让他受伤。不想让他从自己的范围内消失，因为这样的话盖文就没有办法去好好地保护他了。

此时此刻，盖文可以感觉到他的手因为他有话要对Nines说而在微微颤抖——从他自身老是把所有事情给操蛋的搞砸的愧疚感，到他在感情之桥上点燃名为暴躁和狂怒的熊熊烈火，从而摧毁了所有他曾拥有过的感情。

盖文在大多数日子里操蛋的讨厌自己。但是现在，他才明白Nines是这么多年来，跟他关系最为亲密的，就像是朋友的人……这个想法可能会让盖文开始憎恶他且将所有的事情搞得更为糟糕。他轻微的低垂着脑袋，因为他可以感觉到眼泪在眼眶里翻滚，且刺痛着他的眼睛；盖文打死都不会让别人看到他在哭。今天不会，以后都不会。

“我真他妈的超级担心你，Nines……我-我不想失去你。”

他可以通过手里的手腕感觉到Nines因为他的话语而变得紧张起来。

盖文抬眼望向Nines，安卓的LED灯此时已经转动成了完全的黄色，他的眉毛低垂，嘴巴紧闭，一脸疑惑糊涂的表情。Nines歪了下脑袋，“你什么意思？”

“你没听错。”盖文的声音小的如同耳边低语一般。好像如果他决定抬高他的说话音量的话，他就会把自己给肢解一般。

Nines张了张嘴，然后再一次的闭上了。柔软的黄光在他线条刚硬的面颊和下巴上投下阴影。他的犹豫踌躇是反常的，他是一台超级电脑，可以在一瞬间同时运行许多程序。他不应该再在这里拖延时间，当他脑内拥有世界上所有的时间之时，他才需要时间去思考刚刚发生的那个状况。

然而现在他们就站在这里，眼神交融着。脸上的丝丝忧虑互相呼应着。

“盖文，”Nines的声音低沉，比往常的要降低好几个度。他的声音在盖文的胸腔里震动，如同蝴蝶扇动着翅膀一般曼妙；而盖文尝试着做出最大的努力去把这些感觉统统抛在脑后，“我不是——”

“他就在里面。”盖文可以轻而易举的分辨出门外传来的暴跳如雷的声音来源于谁，而同时门上传来了钥匙叮铃作响的声音。

盖文瞪大了眼睛，“他妈的……”

Nines往后推着盖文，指引他走向床边而不是将他硬生生的压在床上。“我们承担不起被抓住的代价。而且我们的调查采购刚开始。你明白我此时此刻在说什么吗？”Nines的声音很低，且嘴巴距离盖文的耳朵不过几英寸的距离，模拟呼吸器喷洒出来的热气如同幽灵一般骚动着盖文的皮肤。

当Nines将他轻推倒在床上的时候，警探除了默声的朝着他的搭档点点头之外，他什么都不能做。安卓将他的双腿架在盖文臀部的两边，跨骑着盖文。

当Nines开始将他的嘴唇轻柔的贴在盖文的脖子上，且像动物一般啃咬下去的时候，盖文觉得他应该会死于心脏病突发。当Nines将他的臀部放低压踩在盖文的老二上的时候，警探甚至没有尝试去压抑住自己的呻吟。“你他妈从哪里学到这些狗屁玩意的？”

安卓朝着盖文露出一个微笑，这次的笑容是真挚的，自信的且美丽的—如果不是有一点邪恶的话—“我已经为执行这个任务下载了好几个新程序。”

盖文本来还打算去询问面前的安卓决定还要下载些什么其他东西的时候，他的思考很快就被Nines亲吻上他的嘴唇所匆匆打断了。

Nines做的许多事情都是完美的，包括他的目的，以及他酿造咖啡的技巧。

但是这个吻太过于草率，太多的牙齿碰撞，并且他没有将他的脑袋抬的足够高，所以盖文的鼻子被挤压的十分的不舒服。并不像安卓所做的其他大部分事情那般，亲吻并不是冷冰冰的或者是充满学术分析的。盖文可以感觉到Nines弓着他的腰，胸膛紧紧地与自己的相贴，人造的呼吸逐渐变得更像是他喉咙深处里饥渴的哀鸣。

盖文将他的一只手放在了安卓的脖颈上，手指在他柔滑的黑发中四处扭抓着；他另外一只手放在了Nines的屁股上，感受着人造合成皮肤和肌肉带来的奇异的柔韧柔软感。

在后头他可能会自我询问他妈的自己到底在干嘛。从他的搭档那里观赏了一场钢管舞，让这个安卓卷吸他的舌头，且一路向下吮吸到他的脖子。心跳加速，呼吸急促，在他操蛋的一生之中他的老二似乎都没有此时硬的厉害。

但是此时此刻他脑海里只有Nines，只有Nines那双漂亮的灰眼睛；那双眼睛此时此刻半掩着，瞳孔微微放大，脸颊上浮现着非自然的紫色。

门砰地一声打开了。

噢，是也，还有任务。

Nines是最先中止那个吻的，扭过他的脑袋看着门口。他的身体紧绷着，随时准备去应对各种情况。

站在门口的那个男人，就是先前观看Nines跳舞的人。现在盖文并不和之前那般急匆匆的地想要去把Nines买下，所以现在他可以好好地观察下这个人。三十岁出头，大约六英尺高，敦实的身材接近于肥胖，金色的头发是染的，皮肤上有斑点麻子，并且他的胡子刮得不干净而稀稀疏疏的。他的眼睛就像是泡发了一样，发红且有点浮肿；他轻微的挂着鼻涕，这使得他的上嘴唇被粘液所弄湿。很明显的是这家伙嗑红冰嗑high了。毋庸置疑的就是嗑了红冰。

站在他的身后是一名神情紧张的，负责管理的仿生人，且手里颤颤巍巍的拿着一串钥匙。此时此刻的她看起来就像是要立刻离开此地到任何一个地方去，LED灯从明亮的黄色跳跃到红色，颜色的切换摇摆不定且随意。

“先-先生，”她发声道，声音里夹杂着犹豫和胆怯，“正如我所告诉过你的，这个房间已经被占用了，你不能——”

“我不能怎么样啊？贱人？”男子咆哮道，“你知道我是伊甸园其中一个老板。我可以做我他妈想要做的一切。我他妈有你的使用权。”他用一根手指紧紧地压迫在她的胸前，逼迫着她倒退到门边跌落在地。她什么都没有说，蓝色的眼睛瞪大着，如同被钉在了地板上。

他大步的走到了床边并且粗鲁的抓住了Nines的下巴，强迫这名安卓从床上站了起来。肆意的扭转着脑袋观察着Nines，对其评头论足且还给他标了一个价码。这个举动让盖文怒火中烧。

此时，唯一能够阻止警探冲上去把那家伙给干翻的东西就是Nines的LED灯，依旧闪烁着淡蓝色。只要Nines一切安好，盖文就会继续乖乖的坐着，且尽量不在任务开始的时候将其搞砸。

那个男人朝着Nines淫荡的一笑，“我们什么时候雇用了你的啊，小甜心？我想我应该还记得那一场面试。”

Nines轻声地笑了起来，“我相信你一定还记得。如果不……’全面’的认识你的话，你看起来就像是一无是处。”安卓朝着男人露出一个灿烂的笑容，并且一根眉毛还俏皮的往上挑着。

“那就是我。你刚刚说什么？可以把这个混蛋给我从这个房间里踢出去来让我们两个开一个小会吗？”他那根该死的胖粗手指轻抚过Nines的嘴唇，“你有一张真的很漂亮的嘴巴。我敢打赌当你嘴巴含着我的老二的时候，它会变得更漂亮。”

够了。盖文站了起来，“听着，伙计，我付了三十分钟的钱，且我计划好充分的利用好这每一秒。”

男子翻了一个白眼，“好好领悟我话语的言外之意，傻逼。快滚出去。”

盖文暴躁的将双臂交叠在胸前，“我说，我付了三十分钟的钱——”

那人狠狠地朝着盖文的脸就是一拳，盖文听到到他鼻梁断裂发出吱嘎的声音，这人打断了之前康复了的软骨区域，而鼻梁上疤痕处的皮肤撕裂开了。他足以尝到鲜血的味道，但是疼痛只不过是激发了他的愤怒，并且给了他一个可以去胖揍这个家伙上百次还不止的理由。盖文爬了起来晃荡在那个人的身旁，拳头已经死死握紧，跃跃欲试。

但是当他捕捉到一把上了膛的手枪冷硬的直指着自己脑袋的时候，盖文停了下来。男子肆意大笑起来，露出了两排又脏又黄且参差不齐的牙齿，“30分钟到了。”他扳动了扳机。

代替枪声的是一声巨响从房间里爆裂开来。

Nines用他的手紧抓着男人的右臂，手枪因此掉落在地。当安卓放开他的时候，这个人只能神志不清的向下盯着自己松弛的下颚，因为他的右臂正无力的垂软落下；而他的肱部复合骨折，且鲜血迸溅到地板上。男人摔倒在地上，浑身战栗，又是哭嚎又是尖叫，并且身体蜷缩成了胎儿的姿势。

Nines将他的视线死死地锁在盖文身上，与此同时他的LED灯从红色变回为转动着的黄色。“Detroit Police Department.”他说道，不知为何在男人的尖叫声中很容易听到，“这里是Nines，编号为#313 248 317 -87，请求伊甸园夜总会的支援。重复一遍，请求支援。”

Nines挂了通讯，随即将男人的手反扣在他的背后，这迫使男人发出了一声惨烈的尖叫；并且逼迫着这个泪流不止的人生硬的坐直身体。“Don Mendoza,”Nines说道，声音平稳且咬词清楚透彻，“你有权利继续保持沉默。任何你说的话都会且将会成为你在法院上的不利证据。你有权利去雇请律师。如果你没有钱去雇请律师，我们会为你提供一个。你清楚我刚刚跟你所说的你所拥有的权利了吗？脑子里有了这些权利之后，你愿意跟我聊聊吗？”

那个男人不停地战栗着，显而易见的是被吓到了。“我说，”Nines加重了口吻追问道，“你明白了吗？”

那人愤怒的点了点头，眼泪以及鲜血渲染在他附近的区域上。

================

汉克和康纳作为支援赶来夜总会，并且还带来了一辆来救助Mendoza的救护车。

“我的老天鹅啊，李德，”当汉克看了一眼盖文满是鲜血的脸不由得吹了一声响亮的口哨，“你的鼻子看起来要比你之前的更操蛋了。”

在现在这个份上了，除了回家之外盖文别无他愿，他气呼呼的说道，“Yeah, well fuck you too。”

汉克转了转眼珠子作为回应，而此刻康纳朝他们两人走来，“Lieutenant，救护车已经准备好了。我们得在医院里执行接下来的任务，所以我们得走了。”

汉克痛苦的低吟了一声，然后走向等待着他们两个的车辆。他停了好一会，然后转过身去面朝盖文，“你确定你不需要去医院看一看，盖文？”

“我会没事的。”

汉克耸了耸肩，“照顾好你自己。康纳，我们走。”

康纳朝着盖文的方向做了一个简短的挥手告别，这可比Nines的更为柔和友好多了。康纳的LED灯闪烁着黄色，而盖文发现Nines脸上微微泛着桃红，这他妈的发生了什么？

仿生人是真他妈的怪异。

Nines走向盖文，“我们去把你的脸清理一下？”

“我要回家。”

Nines笑着说道，“我知道。”

然后他他妈的朝盖文wink了一下。

TBC

 

********Notes:

Connor: *slides into mental DMs* Gavin thinks you look cute!!!

Nines: *flustered gay blushing*

 

Notes：（关于Nines为什么脸红（笑死

康纳：*进入精神共享界面* 盖文认为你很可爱！！！  
Nines：*激动不安的Gay式脸红*


	2. Culus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 办案办案！人生思考！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想睡觉了，晚安zzz

雨点轻吻着盖文小公寓的窗户。昏灰色的光芒从窗帘的缝隙钻了进来，揭示了黎明的前兆。这一切都让警探在思考一个问题，他妈的，他是如何在工作结束仅几个小时后还能保持着完全清醒的？

随着来自于伊甸园俱乐部带给他的兴奋感逐渐消退，疲惫感席卷了全身，随之而来的是从他鼻子蔓延开来的隐隐阵痛，慢慢感染了眼睛，在他的面部附近喧腾炸开。他已经尽他所能的去处理他可怜的鼻子了，用尽浑身解数去纠正他鼻梁软骨。如果他有什么呼吸困难，或者是如果他等会不得不去医院什么的，他可一点都不在乎。但是他现在一点都不烦躁了。现在只要是稍微地想到动一动手指头，他就想深深地陷入老旧沙发里。

从他面部附近的每一块肌肉叫嚣着的痛楚中他能得出一个结论，今天早上他肯定是顶着大大的熊猫眼……无论如何他都决定爬起来。警探有种明天他做不到准时上班的感觉，并且如果福勒对此还有意见的话，那只能去他妈的了。

管他呢，现在这些都不能算是当务之急。这些都是晚点可以慢慢处理的事情。

他可以后头再来处理他的提利昂鼻子、后头再来处理他的黑眼圈。

他可以用药物来好好招待痛楚，他还可以同尼古丁和咖啡因来抹去他所有的疲惫。

不，现在火烧眉毛的问题是，他妈的那个安卓坚持要包扎处理他鼻梁上裂开的伤口。这个安卓最后一次将冰袋轻轻地放在了盖文的面部，以尽量减轻面部上最为严重的肿胀带来的痛楚；他身上穿着从盖文衣柜里找到的旧运动裤和破T恤。而之所以这样是因为这个愚蠢的安卓，他恰好在这个可能算得上最为糟糕的时刻将他的制服遗忘在某处。

盖文在后头不能处理好Nines带来的问题，不能将他推开一边，或者是等待着时间的推移来使一切变得更加美好，因为这个安卓真的是比他原本程序所设定的更他妈的固执，并且这个安卓对待病人的态度是盖文整整36年人生中从未见过的烦人，粗鲁以及令人厌烦的耐心。

盖文感觉有千斤重压在他的喉咙上，让他保持着沉默；可他想要去询问在被逮捕，骨折以及流血之前，那个黑暗的房间里到底发生了什么；想要去询问在他们两人空间被打扰之前，Nines到底想说什么；想要去询问Nines他对于亲吻的理解是什么。如果这所有发生的一切都只是用来冒险的想要减轻互相的怀疑；如果他脖子上那浅淡的咬痕只是还有别的其他什么含义。

这应该是今晚最为糟糕的一个环节了。肉体上的痛苦，他知道怎么去处理。但是如果是情感理智，或者是其他什么如同乌云一般笼罩在他的肺部、心脏以及头脑之上的话……好吧，他真的并不能好好地去处理这些狗屎玩意。

他尝试将这些如波涌浪潮的问题给抛到脑后。似乎他现在越来越擅长去告诉他的大脑去快他妈的停止思考。历经岁月的练习似乎起到了不少的作用。

因此他尝试着通过毫无思绪的盯着Nines来分散自己的注意力，看着他打着漂亮的蝴蝶绷带结以及一旁的冰块，看着仿生人严谨的计量着止痛药正确使用的剂量；盯着他那闪着蓝光的LED灯，看看这荣耀一般的光芒是如何将盖文那平凡无奇的客厅比其实际看起来更为的美好，这个客厅此时此刻干净，和谐以及美好。然而房间的阴影处藏着好几个星期没有扔掉的中国餐外卖，披萨的盒子，脏兮兮的衣服以及空掉的啤酒瓶。

当盖文顺从的望着这一切的时候，Nines分析检测了一下面前的警探，而得出来的结果让他的LED灯从原本的温柔蓝色急转为尖锐的黄色。尽管Nines清楚地知道盖文的病情已经在一个小时之前就稳定下来了，但是他依旧检查盖文身上是否有更内部的损伤，是否还有任何可能出现的非常时刻。他的眉毛捎带着一些关心的重量而低垂着，嘴唇微微恭逊的抿着。

如同风暴一般的灰色眼睛与盖文的对视了好一会，紧接着Nines将他的眼神再次转移回手中寒骨的冰袋上。安卓的焦虑加深了一个等级，他的眉头紧皱着，“我应该带你去医院的。”他幽幽的叹了一口气，且优美的伸出空闲的手去抬起盖文的下巴。这并不是盖文第一次十分惊讶于模拟皮肤传递给他的温暖，以及其柔软的真实性。同时盖文能感觉到自己深深陷入在与Nines的接触之中。我是累坏了，盖文自我安慰道，只是疲累罢了。

“盖文，你所做的一切都是愚蠢的。”Nines继续说道，声音渐渐低了下去并且承载着愧疚。安卓叹了口气，紧接着将他的手从盖文的脸上移开。盖文假装着他并不为Nines的移开手而感到稍许失落，“你不应该为了我而如此的去伤害你自己，你明白这一点的。”

盖文发出几声模糊的嘟哝声作为对Nines的回复，他完全的倚靠在沙发上，眼皮沉重并且脑袋里被各种东西塞的满满当当。当他尝试着去思考着应该如何去跟这只罐头讲道理的时候，他的眼睛缓缓合上了。他想要向Nines解释他做这些蠢事的原因是他不得不这么做，是因为他在生活中别无选择，是因为他就是想要向全世界展示他就是一坨狗屎，就像是他一事无成那般。

他并不知道他应该如何去告诉Nines这些——他并不在乎揍人带来的痛楚，并不在自己鲜血的味道，也不在乎骨头发出的吱嘎声。在他一生中所有所熟悉且一贯保持着联系的朋友，若是谁过多的去探望他的话，就会被人认为他可能有点不太正常。

他不知道他该如何告知Nines他能处理好所有的一切——或者有需要的话他能做得更多——若是这一切都意味着能让安卓远离伤害的话，他不介意再如此做多一次。

仅仅几个月前，他可能会为自己愿意付出自己的一切去保护一个安卓而自责不已。那由一大块厚重的钢筋混泥土构成，以电力和先进完美的计算机作为大脑的仿生人，可能真的会需要一些帮助，一些来自于可生物降解且有自我意识的肌肉和骨头的帮助……警探为自己从这一切中找到了一种病态式的堕落幽默感而感到生气。

盖文他妈的一点都不傻，在Nines出现成为他的搭档的那一瞬间，盖文就看到了墙壁上所写的一切。一个永远不会感觉到劳累的警察，他在千分之一毫秒内可以Google任何事情，可以通过视网膜扫面来检验证据，或者是通过——让警探们感到懊恼且恶心——凭舌验血来进行。Nines他本身就是一整个法医实验室，SWAT突击队伍，一支整个警局警力集合而成的军队。盖文曾对此感觉到火烧眉毛的恐慌以及憎恶讨厌……准确而言这件事是……这个外来物种来势汹汹，且想要去接管盖文认为最好是留给人类自身去处理的工作。

他们气势汹汹地夺走他的工作，把他不能像他父亲那般沉溺于威士忌的唯一理由夺走，把他早上认为有必要起来的可能性理由夺走。这一切都无处不证明着他的存在就是悲哀可怜的，只是单纯的浪费氧气罢了。

时间的流逝是沉重且缓慢的，安卓已成功的用其独特的方式闯入盖文的生活，从一个强迫他去做事的搭档关系上升到一个可以容忍的伙伴关系。

并且不知道怎么了，那个旧威胁居然将他自己转变成为可以粗略定义为朋友的东西，一个可以向盖文提供优等的咖啡，可以说些漂亮话语以及露出一个歪扭的咧嘴笑的东西。同时还以其才智与无所畏惧的勇猛取得了警探的信任，使得警探意识到也许，只是也许，这些安卓要比他所可能想象的要好的多。

可是这同时也是骇人的。听说他们在未来在是能够实现自主表达自身的自由意志和情感理性，以往通过一小块平板电视看世界的变化还不足以改变盖文看东西的方法，但是现在……在历经这一切之后……现在这些——这些来自于安卓只对盖文所倾注的关心以及照料。一种温和的天性，不应该是用计算机进制里的1和0来制造编排的，他妈的盖文压根就没有任何办法去看着面前这具美丽的工艺品，然后诚实的告诉Nines他认为他（Nines）并不是活着（Alive）的，告诉他不应该得到和其他人一样的待遇，法律以及保护。

在他疲惫不堪的大脑内存在一块无秩序矛盾的安全区，盖文承认他本人的确是对这个罐头是有过短暂的感情。也许是他不介意跟这个安卓再次进行一次错乱的亲密接触，也许可以将他们的关系从朋友提升到……到更深层次的地方去。

可是他又奇异的觉得他们早就到达那个地方了，而在这个模糊定义的地方里，他们的关系是远超过朋友定义界限的，并且盖文对此有许多的疑惑，以至于让他头疼起来了。但是他不知道他是否应该跟Nines提到这一切，并且他还不知道这个安卓是否理解他的话语深层含义。

盖文没有任何线索去探寻Nines是否和他一样有这种疑惑。或是他是无感情的零件；或者是，他是否也意识到他们两人之间的关系承载着令人感到可怕的重量。

当Nines开始换掉面部上的冰袋的时候，盖文完全合上了眼睛，进入到令人感到友好的黑暗之中，让自己陷入了幸福以及暂时的遗忘之中。

这一觉，是他很长一段时间内的第一次，无梦且平和的。

=============

就像是大多数早晨那般，盖文·李德带着起床气暴躁的爬起。他感觉到他的脸上有一块巨大的青瘀，实际上他的这个想法跟现实也没有差多远。从他躺下的地方往四周望去，他感觉他在这陌生而又喧闹熟悉的环境所迷失了。紧接着他才清醒过来，此时此刻他就躺在他的卧室里，松软的枕头迷恋地搂着他的肩膀。他坐了起来，用手捂住脸的同时发出了一声疲倦的呻吟，同时因为睡得迷迷糊糊的，他的大脑依旧惺惺松松。

在他的床头柜上，在充电的手机一旁有两片止痛药以及一杯水。当盖文将这两颗药快速吞下的时候，他认为过会他得向Nines道谢。

紧接着他伸手拿起了手机。

“噢……操你妈的。”

现在已经是中午了，并且还有6个未接来；打从他开始执行伊甸园俱乐部这个任务的时候，所有手机的提示都被静音，紧接着全被无视了。一个未接来电来自于福勒，并且他压根就没有留下语音留言，这让盖文感觉十分的坐立不安。

其他的五个未接来电是来自于Nines的。并且这个安卓同样没有留下任何语音留言，可是盖文收到了不少的短信。

7:00AM  
BitchBot900:你在哪里？我已经在老地方等你一个小时了。快点。（我有带咖啡！）

8:40AM  
BitchBot900:你还活着吗？回答我。你的咖啡已经冷了，并且现在康纳开始感到担忧了。

10:30 AM  
BitchBot900:福勒队长十分的生气。快赶过来。他想知道我们的任务执行情况，以及Mendoza的一切。

11:00 AM  
BitchBot900:他妈的给我死过来。

11:50 AM  
BitchBot900:盖文，我向上天发誓如果你再不回复我的话，我会来到你家并且把你绑去工作。

盖文叹了口气，他果真已经缺席一大半天了。他急匆匆的套上一件DPD运动衫和膝盖上没有洞洞的黑色裤子。他随手打理了一下他的头发，甚至没有去刮胡子。他的脸看起来就像是一颗蓝莓，并且糟糕的是没有任何东西可以帮他解决。

他再次叹了口气，系紧脚上Converse的鞋带，在快步赶上一趟公交车之后，他才回复Nines。

12:15 PM  
ThatMotherFucker: Suprise, bitch.我敢打赌你认为你是见过我最后一面的家伙。>:3c

ThatMotherFucker:我他妈还活着并且去告知队长让他快准备好朝我大吼咆哮

BitchBot900:为什么你只使用模因默认的恰当标点符号呢？并且，谢谢你，康纳正打算去做一个仿生人版本的恐怖袭击。

ThatMotherFucker:所以……我猜他大概是……发生了故障？

BitchBot900: Fuck you.

BitchBot900:在分局外面等我。我们得一起和福勒谈谈。

ThatMotherFucker: 收到 （roger that）

=============

当盖文的巴士停下的时候，Nines正毫无耐心的轻微跺脚。安卓抱怨道，“等你很久了。”

盖文翻了一个白眼，他咧嘴一笑，他比谁都更为准备好去接受那些熟悉且安全的东西。嘲弄是日常的，他还可以在他睡着的时候游刃有余的处理玩笑，“yeah，是啊，但是某个混蛋想要让我好好睡一觉来着，来，我们猜猜看这到底是谁的错？”

Nines摇了摇脑袋，紧接着指了指他身后的建筑物，“福勒快要气炸了。打从你不接他的电话，这一切就变得更糟糕了。”

“我的手机是静音模式，并且我他妈睡昏迷了！”

Nines的肩膀往下耷拉，“在这种情况下，你不能认为这是一个他能接受的好理由。”盖文一言不吭，“这就是我所认为的。同时从我所知道的来看，我们的任务还没有被其他小组所接管或者是替代，但是我们现在如履薄冰。所以请求你，举止放尊重点。”

“啊，哦，哦，我明白了。”当盖文绕过Nines走入那栋大建筑物的时候，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔道。

为了避免浪费更多的时间，盖文直接朝着福勒的办公室大步走去，而Nines紧跟着他的步伐。上司比之前任何一个时候看起来更为恼火，他的表情已经足够说明某些东西了。当他示意着这两人坐下之后，福勒时不时咬紧牙关，欲言又止。

“你们两个到底知不知道，你们在伊甸园执行卧底任务的时候差点毁了这全部？”福勒咆哮道，“李德，你那如同穿着闪闪发光特效盔甲的小骑士脾气，有可能已经吓跑了所有待在底特律那一块的毒贩。RK——Nines，你袭击了一名路人，并且他有可能在这起案件里就起到核心的作用。Mendoza目前并不愿意跟任何人谈起此事。他同时还拒绝了所有用信息换保释的承诺，他现在就是死路一条了。”

“警官，”盖文咬牙切齿的说道，做出最大的努力去尽量不朝着队长喊叫亦或是发怒，努力遵循着Nines的话语，“Nines阻止了一名杀手，Mendoza不仅被控吸毒，同时他还打算谋害袭警。你应该是夸奖Nines，而不是大声指责他救了我一条命——”

“如果你好好做你的任务的话，Nines压根就不用去伤害Mendoza，李德，同样的你也不会有任何的危险。现在，我想要你们两个重返那里，做跟昨晚一样的事情，但是李德，不要再给我惹任何麻烦了，不然我就把你从这起任务中踢出去，并且你还有一个月的停车计价器的值班任务，听懂我的话了吗？”

Nines的LED灯只是快速的转动了一圈黄色，“队长，李德警探涉足我的任务范围是因为他预知到我处在危险之中。”他瞄了一眼盖文，“我不得不同意刚刚他的说法。Mendoza是一个狠毒的人，并且如果我昨晚去做他要求我去做的事情，我早已受到损害。我想要为这次的任务申请另一个身份掩护。”

福勒摊倒回他的座位上，“听着，Nines，像你昨天那样踏踏实实的执行任务才是最好取得信息的方式。伊甸园俱乐部的老板同意和我们合作，对吧？我敢跟你打包票，让她给你安排到一个非卖品的柜台上面，可以了吗？”

Nines点点头，即便是盖文感觉福勒在扯皮。

福勒气虚的叹了口气，“你们两个可以离开了。把你们要在这里做的事做完之后，就给我前往俱乐部。”

 

==============

盖文双臂紧紧交叠地在休息室里走来走去。现在是午餐时间，这意味着这个房间是毫无一人的，当然除了蹲在角落静悄悄地煮着咖啡的Nines。

盖文愤怒的抓了把自己的头发，“我不敢相信福勒居然没有严肃处理那个该死的Mendoza！他差点就杀了我，用那该死的手枪指着我的脸以及他妈的这所有发生的一切！我之前跟福勒所说的意思是，你应该得到加薪，或者是其他什么奖励，就凭着你把他那只臭猪蹄给打断——”

“盖文，根据仿生人革命之后颁布的法律第一条中的其中一点而言，我是不允许去伤害人类的。我从法律制裁中脱身的唯一原因是，我救了你。”

“Fuck yeah, 你救了我！枪口、指着、老子、的脸。我会死的。而现在我们还要回到那里，我要继续去扮演一个皮条客，而你还要继续穿上你的脱衣舞靴？这个任务真的是蠢到家门口了。我的意思是我能接受我的执行内容，okay？而你，他妈的几乎是被强迫去卖身了！并且警察去做这种狗屎东西是他妈的违法的？！”

Nines在厨房里忙活着，套弄着奶精和糖，“Well，”安卓纠正道，“对于人类警员来说，参与这种活动才能属于违法。而对于仿生人而言，我们并没有相应的法律规定。”

盖文停下了他的脚步，“Nines，从现在开始，让我们来玩一个假设，当某些东西对于我而言是违法的，那么对于你而言也他妈的是违法的。明白了吗？这就是全部规则，’有分离的平等’他妈的就是在扯蛋，如果一件事情并不是所有人都平等的话，那就不能被称为平等。就是这么他妈的简单。“

Nines无奈的叹了口气，并且翻了一个白眼，但是他还是选择保持着沉默。他将手里正忙活着的一小杯摩卡拿铁做好之后，将其递给了盖文。而拿铁顶端上的泡沫拉花形状是一个小小的爱心。

盖文看着它，眉毛不受控制的上扬着。

等到Nines离开休息室之后，盖文依旧死死地盯着那小小的爱心。

被震惊到完全石化了。

”what the fuck?”

============

盖文凝视着窗外那辆他们借来执行任务的破车。Nines驾驶，并且他们采取了一切安全保障措施，他们两人就像是糟心的这样，全力以赴的向目的地开去。

盖文依旧被那个小小的爱心搞得心烦意乱。Nines可能只是觉得他很友好，才在咖啡上留下这个图案。但是这的确是这个安卓第一次做这样的事情。第一次他努力的在咖啡上将拉花做出那个图案，更不用说他还是第一次做像拿铁这般美妙的东西了。

“嘿，”盖文开口说道，因为他真他妈的讨厌问题堆积而成的感觉，“你今天为什么给我做了一杯拿铁？”

Nines朝他望去，“well，我原本以为你会喜欢的。”

wow，这个回答真的是太过于极致的具体了。盖文靠在了车门上且叹了一口气。

Nines微微撅起他的嘴唇，一边的眉毛上扬着，“那你喜欢吗？我还很担心我做的太甜了，而它的含糖量大概是其他咖啡的20倍。”

盖文挥了挥手让他走开，“很……很好喝。谢谢。”

一个小小的笑容从Nines面部绽开，“你太客气了，”盖文再一次的将脸转过去看着窗户，且极不自然的摩挲着自己的后脖颈，试图去掩盖他脸上的粉红。

================

白天的时候，霓虹灯并没有亮起来，而附近地面相应的没有反应出暧昧的粉色，这让伊甸园俱乐部看起来很不一样。给人感觉不是肮脏的，而是无能为力的忧烦。没有任何低重音的充斥，空旷以及死精沉甸甸的飘悬在空气中。

Nines带路走在前头，附近的景象真的是过于超现实。一些仿生人在附近通过打牌来度过时间，直到伊甸园再次开门为止。其他的则是待在原地待机，而更多的只是互相交谈说笑着，时不时从他们中间传来巨大的爆笑声。

盖文感觉到奇异，比他看到这些仿生人半裸的待在玻璃小盒子里更为奇怪。这种场景让他怪异的感觉到更为私人以及亲昵，因为这种场景能让盖文深深地了解他们到底是怎么样的。这一切都打破了一个关于仿生人生产出来只是为了人类欢愉的谎言，打破了他们只是玩具以及某种物品的谎言。但是一个令人感到不安的事实就是，他们和盖文以及其他的人类一般，拥有自由意志以及情感励志，同时他们还在这里工作呢。

盖文通过悄悄地许诺来表达自己上扬的同情感，他许诺至少他们可以让这些男人和女人通过拜托红冰毒贩来让他们糟糕的生活变得更加美好。他只能去期望通过这么做的话，他们所接待的客人起码不要再那么咄咄逼人，不要再那么刻薄且自私。

Nines带领他们穿过了一间有一座小小的螺旋楼梯的幕后房间，上楼之后可以发现，第二层看起来的确像是商务办公的地方。干净的油站地板，摆放着文件柜，在中间的木质桌子上摆放着一台巨大的电脑，而一个女人坐在电脑后面，同时正在敲打着键盘。

Nines敲了敲门，“Topaz？”

坐在桌子后面的女人发出兴奋的喘息尖叫声，“是你吗，理查德？”

盖文满脸疑惑地盯着Nines，并且用嘴型夸张的说道，’理查德？’安卓轻微的耸耸肩膀，嘴角抹开了一个小小的笑容。

这个女人大概二十岁左右，并且身高矮小，有一头亮粉色的短发，脸上带着的圆形眼睛很好的衬托出其柔软的面部；她穿着海军蓝纽扣的朋克短上衣。从各种可能的意义而言，她都不像是盖文所想象中的伊甸园夜总会的老板。

她朝着盖文笑的一脸灿烂，油绿色的眼睛闪烁着，“并且请问你是？”

“他是Culus。”Nines回答道。

Topaz轻轻哼了一声，“我有点不相信你的话语。”

“好吧，不过这就是真名。”Nines抹开了一个可以谈得上扭曲的笑容，并且盖文可以十分的肯定的说他对此是他妈的一头雾水。

Topaz只是发出咯咯的笑声并且伸出手拉住了Nines的手，“所以，这些犹豫的男孩们今天想要寻些什么乐子？”

Nines用他的手握住了她小小的手，并且闭上了眼睛，并且让前臂上的模拟层皮肤消退，只留下白色以及浅灰色的原机体层。Topaz也闭上了她的眼睛，并且远远地出乎盖文的意料，她的模拟皮肤也慢慢地消退。他再次看了看她的太阳穴，但是那里并没有LED灯。

警探从两个正在机体交流的仿生人旁边微微的退了好几步，他似乎明白他们两个此时此刻正在做些什么，只是互相的取得有用的讯息罢了，其实真的跟你通过敲打着手机来从对方那里接收到图像而言没啥区别。但是他们看起来多么的平静，多么的和谐且稳定，这使得这整个局面看起来比所应该的更为亲密友好。

当他们完成手头上那交接工作的时候，盖文很不舒服的在这个房间里晃荡来晃荡去。

Topaz是第一个睁开眼睛的，并且从Nines的手中率直的抽出自己的手，她带有歉意的望向盖文，“噢，亲爱的……请允许我代表我的公司，让我正式的向你道歉，为我的……为我们缺少更好的条件……为我的同事所做的一切向你道歉。Don他一直是一个容易火气上头的人，但是希望他能在监狱里蹲着的时候顺便戒毒保持清醒。尽管我并没有打算为他放弃对这所夜总会的控制权。”

她摇了摇脑袋，“我简直不敢相信他会殴打伤害凯瑟琳，或者是因为那种情况而伤害你。”同时她朝着Nines做了一个手势。

盖文火冒三丈，他转过身直勾勾的盯着Nines，“他把你弄伤了？”

“没有，她的意思是他想要弄伤我。”

Topaz点点头，“理查德，在这点上我不得不同意Culus。我认为对于你而言，在下面工作并不是一个好主意。或者我可以把你放在展览柜台里？或者将你放在距离出入口其中一个最近的玻璃盒子里，我认为你在那里的话是可以看到进来的每一个人长什么样子……”

“那就行了，谢谢你。我会今天晚一点时候来的。”

”请一定要来！“在这一对离开的时候，Topza愉悦的呼唤道。

==============

当他们再一次坐上车的时候，盖文的眉头皱在了一块，“为什么她没有LED灯？她是有缺陷还是什么别的？”

Nines摇了摇头，“在某种意义上而言，LED灯更多是用于整体美感以及更好的从人类中区分开来。有些人说如果LED被卸下的话，仿生人的数据存储能力就会下降。但是这只是一个谣言。”

盖文点了点头，表现的就好像他所知道的仿生人和人类之间的区别并没有破碎成成百上千块碎片一样。“所以Topaz是怎么知道Mendoza殴打那个女孩？并且她又是怎么知道Mendoza后来对我所做的那一切？”

“我向她展示了我昨晚的阅历足迹。”Nines毫无波澜的回答着。

“你……你的阅历足迹？”有时候真的很容易忘记在那双冷灰色眼睛背后实际是一对摄像头的事实，盖文感觉到面部像是烧着了一样，同时尴尬感也油然而生。

Nines大笑起来，“当然是被剪辑过的！别担心。”

“你真他妈的是个混蛋。”盖文呻吟道。

Nines转了下眼睛，得意的笑到，“不，你才是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 目前这篇更了四章，我翻译完之后这两篇我会做到同步跟进的  
> 以及各位，七夕快乐


End file.
